This invention relates generally to wireless communication services, and more particularly to push-to-talk and location-based services in cellular telephones.
Due to the pervasiveness of cellular telephones and other wireless communication devices, manufacturers and service providers continue to explore features and/or services that will distinguish their products from their competitors' products. Currently, push-to-talk services and location-based services are particularly popular among consumers.
Push-to-talk services comprise half-duplex voice services where cellular telephones operate similarly to a walkie-talkie. Only one user speaks at a time while all other users listen. To talk, a participant presses a push-to-talk control or button and begins speaking while holding the push-to-talk button. After the participant finishes speaking, he/she releases the push-to-talk button to give other participants a chance to speak.
Location-based services provide cellular telephone users personalized services tailored to their location. These services determine the location of the user using one of several location determining technologies, such as GPS (Global Positioning System). Based on the determined location and other personalized information, the location-based service provides the user with personalized location-specific information. For example, location-based services may provide the user with a list of nearby businesses, directions to a specified location, etc.
Push-to-talk and location-based services currently operate independently on conventional cellular telephones. However, it may be beneficial if manufacturers and/or service providers develop enhanced push-to-talk and location-based services by taking advantage of complementary push-to-talk and location-based operations.